


Como queremos

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Después de unos años, comentas como si nada que en secundaria te gustaba uno de los chicos más populares... y luego, ese viejo amor reaparece un par de horas más tarde a la salida de tu trabajo. Claro, Loki lo había comentado en un programa de radio que puede llegar a los oídos de cualquiera.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Como queremos

Tres de la mañana, horario en el que la mayoría de las personas se iban a dormir, salvo por él y el reducido equipo de _Box full of kittens_ , cuyo ciclo era de lunes a viernes, desde las tres hasta las seis de la madrugada. A pesar de no contar con una audiencia demasiado grande, como los programas matutinos y vespertinos, Loki se sentía muy a gusto con su público fiel y con el tipo de libertades que le daba el tener por oyentes a las víctimas del insomnio, a estudiantes desvelados y aquello que trabajaban durante la noche.

La oportunidad en el trabajo se le dio cuando tenía veinte años: su amiga Sigyn era asistente del operador de consolas en un programa de la emisora Stark y un día le preguntó si no tenía alguna anécdota para contar y llenar media hora que había quedado vacía. Al final, la emisora decidió darle a Loki un programa propio y Sigyn se cambió a _Box full of kittens_ junto con otros operadores, desde entonces llevaban dos años sosteniendo el programa.

—Estamos con la última llamada del viernes —recordó Loki a los oyentes— y ya saben que los viernes me encuentran de buen humor, así que los autorizo a hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta. Íntima o no.

Al otro lado de la pecera, Sigyn le hizo una seña con la mano y luego le pasó la llamada.

—Te escucho —dijo sin saludar.

—Buenas noches, Loki, y, hum… ¿te arrepientes de no haber hecho algo el último año de secundario? Ya sabes, mandar a alguien a la mierda o esas cosas.

Loki parpadeó algo confundido y llenó el silencio con un suave “ahm…”. La pregunta en sí no era el problema sino la respuesta.

No tuvo que pensarla demasiado, porque su vida en el colegio secundario se podía resumir muy fácilmente (por suerte pudo deshacerse de todos esos recuerdos en seguida) y nunca estuvo metido en los melodramas típicos del adolescente. La respuesta era sencilla, pero había enterrado el asunto a metros bajo tierra y ahora alguien metía la mano y la sacaba en cuestión de segundos.

Soltó una elegante carcajada antes de responder.

—Pues, había acordado con Sigyn que el último día de secundaria le diríamos a la persona que nos gustaba lo que sentíamos. Después de todo, si teníamos suerte, tal vez podríamos intentar salir, si fracasábamos, no les volveríamos a ver la cara nunca más.

_Había quedado atrapado en el estereotipo de lo que las chicas querían: alto, fornido y jugaba en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Sin embargo, no salía con ninguna de las animadoras ni con ninguna de las chicas más apetitosas del colegio. Siempre firmaba las peticiones que hacían los que buscaban detener el maltrato animal, hablaba con los “perdedores” de la banda, ganaba las competencias de "¡fondo, fondo, fondo!” cuando tomaban alcohol y no se lucía demasiado en lo que no fuera deportivo._

—Ella lo hizo, pero yo… no. Te imaginarás que, en aquella época, era lo suficientemente estúpido como para preocuparme de lo que esta persona pensara a pesar de que no nos volveríamos a ver. Me gustaba el animal del capitán del equipo de mi escuela. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llamaba. —Volvió a reír.

_Sí lo recordaba. Recordaba sus intensos ojos azules, su rostro sin afeitar y la risa algo estruendosa que tenía. Lo apodaban Vikingo, porque tenía un aspecto que remitía a los retratos de esos guerreros salvajes de los libros de historia._

—A diferencia de otros idiotas, yo nunca vi que él molestara a los demás por ser diferentes o perdedores, y yo era un perdedor, al menos para el resto. Por eso él era el más popular: porque lo querían todos y a todos los trataba bien.

_Loki fue quien lo había apodado así: en el receso, después de historia universal. Fue la primera vez que le habló de forma directa e imaginó que luego de haberle gritado vikingo frente a todos, lo molería a golpes._

—Apuesto a que no me habría dicho nada malo si le decía que lo sentía. Pero no lo hice nunca, y es de lo único que me arrepiento: de haberme preocupado por el qué dirán cuando había probabilidades obvias de que no me rompiera los dientes. No voy a decirles que aprendan de mi error, porque es asunto de ustedes, oyentes, no mío.

Sigyn le hizo una señal para indicarle que estaban sobre la hora y Loki se despidió con “Tomorrow Comes Today”.

—No puedo creer que aún te acuerdes del Vinkingo Odinson —comentó Sigyn cuando Loki se quitó los auriculares y se apagó el letrero de “al aire”—. Pensé que había quedado atrás con todos tus recuerdos de secundaria, que sólo están en tu cabeza y la mía. ¿Recuerdas cuándo quemamos el anuario?

Recordaba también que había recortado y guardado la foto de Odinson antes de hacerlo.

 

Loki siempre era el último en abandonar el estudio, se quedaba escuchando algunas partes del programa y a veces escribía la rutina para el próximo programa; terminaba aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana. Sin embargo, ese viernes quiso volver a casa apenas salió del locutorio.

Haber hablado de algo que en su momento fue tan íntimo y conflictivo no lo ayudó a liberarse, como había pensado, sino que le causó una sensación de incomodidad y hasta vergüenza. ¿Por qué guardó el secreto si ahora toda su audiencia sabía que era homosexual?

Caminó un par de calles hasta la parada del autobús y, antes de cruzar la avenida, escuchó una voz conocida que le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

—¿Laufeyson?, ¿eres tú? ¡Hey, Laufeyson, aquí!

Loki giró la cabeza y sintió que se atragantaba con el aire cuando reconoció al chico del que acababa de hablar en la radio. Un poco más alto y fornido, la barba sin rasurar y el cabello rubio apenas más oscuro que como lo tenía a los diecinueve años. Sus ojos igual de azules e intensos, igual de hermosos y atrapantes. Ahí, como si fuera un sueño, el capitán, _su_ capitán, del equipo de fútbol: Thor Odinson.

—Thor, ¿qué haces aquí? —respondió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo mientras caminaba hacia la siguiente parada—. No has cambiado mucho.

—Tú tampoco. ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Señaló su auto estacionado a un par de metros. —Podría atraparte la lluvia, yo regreso de trabajar, así que no tengo apuro.

—Oh, ¿en verdad no tienes problema, Vikingo? Entonces aceptaré con gusto.

Entre risas, Thor lo invitó a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y, después de que Loki le indicó la dirección de su departamento, se puso en marcha. Todavía se sentía aturdido, como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua helada, así que intentó comenzar una conversación para distraerlo de posibles observaciones.

—¿En qué te ocupas si recién terminas a esta hora?

—Soy mecánico y me encargan arreglar los coches en la noche para que los tengan listo en el día. Es algo jodido, pero pagan muy bien.

Hicieron una pausa y la mirada de Loki se perdió en la ventanilla al no poder formular más preguntas. Después de quince minutos, el vehículo se detuvo frente a su edificio. Loki sólo tenía que despedirse y regresar a su departamento y seguiría sin saber dónde trabajaba Thor, todo habría sido casi una alucinación y estaría liberado.

Pero sintió un nudo en la garganta de desesperación. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir e intentó mentirse pensando que no pretendía nada, sólo poder albergar el recuerdo de que _sí_ consiguió invitarlo a su casa, de que fue más valiente que la última vez.

—Sé que es muy temprano y probablemente sólo tengas ganas de ir a dormir, pero ¿quieres desayunar aquí? Tómalo como agradecimiento por traerme —ofreció antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto.

Loki no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo de una manera inusual en él. Su madre solía decir, medio en broma, medio en serio, que esa era la única sonrisa en la que no había rastro de malicia o sorna, era una expresión suave y casi tierna.

—Claro —respondió Thor de buena gana.

Subieron hasta su departamento, Thor dejó su abrigo en el respaldo de una silla y después de pasar por el baño se sentó al desayunador. Loki sirvió un par de tazas de café y un platito con bizcochos de limón y comenzaron a charlar. La primeras palabras salieron forzadas pero la conversación tomó vuelo en seguida y no pararon de comentar qué fue de sus otros compañeros, cómo estaba el colegio ahora, etcétera. El cansancio no parecía conseguir molestar a ninguno.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Thor mientras terminaba su bizcocho—. Yo te escucho tu programa de radio en la noche, es la mejor compañía que tengo en el trabajo.

Loki lo miró con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, su labio inferior tembló apenas.

¿Pero cómo demonios no se le ocurrió pensar que si se encontraba “casualmente” con Thor el mismo día que confiesa que gustaba de él cuando adolescente, había una posible relación? Quiso ponerse de pie y gritar que la reunión se terminaba allí, pero se sentía demasiado acongojado para hacer algo, y de nuevo volvía a tener diecisiete años y de nuevo volvía ese miedo punzante.

—¿T-tú escuchas mi programa? —titubeó después de varios segundos.

—Sí, casi todos los días. También escuché el de hoy. —Suspiró y clavó la vista sobre la de Loki. —Lo que dijiste antes de cerrar…

Loki apoyó la taza sobre la mesa con fuerza, su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que sentía que se sacudía el interior de su cabeza.

"Ya cállate —pensó—. ¡Cierra la boca ya!"

—Estabas en lo correcto, Loki: nunca te habría golpeado, sobre todo porque… Porque también me gustabas.

Un golpe seco y suave, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrarlo. Su yo-adolescente gritó, "¿y si es una trampa? Haz como que no te importa".

—No empieces con eso.

—Estoy hablando en serio —insistió Thor y se puso de pie, Loki hizo lo mismo—. Nunca te dije nada porque pensé que no te agradaba, no sabía si te burlabas de mí con tus apodos o tratabas de ser simpático. Tú eras un chico listo y no te gustaban los deportistas, cada tanto te oía decir que éramos unos cabezas huecas.

Quizás, Loki también se portó como aquellos que siempre criticaba. Recordó el orgullo con el que criticaba a las animadoras, a los jugadores de fútbol, a todos los que entraban en la categoría de idiotas. ¿Bajo qué criterios?, se preguntó, y la respuesta era vergonzosa. Así había había alejado a Thor.

"Eres un genio, Laufeyson."

Thor se encogió de hombros y suspiró sonriendo algo apenado. Loki se acercó y le dio un leve empujón.

—Siempre has sido medio idiota —le dijo—. Debiste tomar la iniciativa tú.

El muchacho lo miró algo sorprendido, terminó de beber su café y fue acercándose hacia Loki que sin darse cuenta, quedó arrinconado en la esquina de la cocina, con su taza temblando ligeramente en la mano. No sabía si dejarla caer y preguntarle a Thor qué estaba pasando o fingirse ofendido y empujarlo a un lado con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Thor le impidió planteárselo más de un minuto, porque cuando sus labios atraparon los de Loki, este correspondió al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Cada fibra de su ser pareció retroceder en el tiempo, hasta volver a tener diecisiete años, cuando su cuerpo se retorcía en la cama, tocándose a sí mismo mientras su cabeza trataba de hacerle creer que eran las manos de Thor. Parecía predeterminado para ese momento y nada le pareció sorprendente en su actitud, no sentía que estaba regalándose fácilmente ni nada por el estilo.

El mentón áspero de Thor rozaba contra el de Loki y esa impresión, quizá insignificante para algunos, a él le aceleró el pulso y lo sintió también en su entrepierna, cada vez más tiesa. Deslizó la lengua dentro de la boca de Thor, pasando desde los dientes, por el paladar y cada rincón hasta que la otra lengua atrapó la suya, obligándola a acariciarle.

Se separaron apenas para recuperar el aliento. La saliva del ex-jugador favorito de todos era deliciosa y volvió a besar sus labios repetidas veces, mordiendo con fiereza su labio inferior, memorizando a través de los propios la textura única de Thor. Mucho más allá de su imaginación adolescente, todo era mejor, y lo mejor de todo: era real.

—Obviamente —murmuró sobre su oreja— esto va a seguir hasta el último nivel, ¿no, Odinson?

Y a continuación, Loki dio un ligero brinco para abrazar la cintura de Thor con sus piernas, asegurándose de que las pelvis de ambos quedaran a la misma altura. Bastó con un poco de presión contra la pared por parte de Thor para que se rozaran y se diera cuenta de que su miembro estaba demasiado tieso para sólo besarse vestidos.

—Si crees que aguantas —respondió Thor divertido y empezó a desvestirlo.

Loki le mordió el cuello, aflojando un poco el abrazo para que fuera más fácil desnudarlo. Dejó varios chupetones en vertical, el aroma que desprendía su cuello estaba enloqueciéndolo aún más. Pasó las manos por la espalda ancha y sus hombros, bajo la camiseta, enredó los dedos en su cabello rubio. Nunca se había imaginado que todo aquello podría llegar a darse de una forma tan casual, y ahora todos sus sentimientos reprimidos se liberaban como monstruos hambrientos.

Su cuerpo estaba hirviendo y se mordió el labio para no gemir demasiado fuerte cuando sintió los labios de Thor acariciando suavemente su pezón derecho. Luego siguió su lengua y por último, sintió como succionaba con énfasis y lo presionaba juguetonamente con los dientes. Repitió lo mismo con el izquierdo y de un momento a otro, sus manos resbalaron rápidamente desde sus caderas hasta sus nalgas.

La cabeza de Loki ya no coordinaba bien qué había que reservar y que no, así que su boca quedó entreabierta para tomar aire y exhalarlo en forma de fuertes gemidos. El pecho de Thor también subía y bajaba de forma acelerada al tiempo que sus manos recorrían la piel de Loki.

—T-Thor… —llamó entre jadeos a pesar de que no tenía idea de qué decir. Ya se sentía afortunado por poder pronunciar su nombre bajo esas circunstancias.

—Tranquilo, Loki —susurró entre los besos que iba dejando por sus hombros desnudos—. Aún no llegamos al último nivel.

Loki se ajustó más a las caderas de Thor y este introdujo dos dedos dentro suyo, moviéndolos ligeramente en círculos. Loki tenía las mejillas rojas y empezó a transpirar por la nuca, movía su cadera impaciente, queriendo acomodar el trasero, presa de la excitación, y que Thor se apurara. Buscó de nuevo sus labios; quería arrancárselos y guardarlos para siempre con él, así recordar, al día siguiente, que el chico más lindo de la escuela se lo había follado voluntariamente. Que le gustaba el gusto de su cuerpo de “perdedor”.

El sonido del cierre de los pantalones de Thor bajando, sus manos acomodándolo y presionándolo otra vez contra la pared fría contra su espalda caliente.

—Ha-hazlo, Vikingo, ya, ya, ya…

Le siguió después su miembro penetrándolo despacio, inundándolo de un dolor extraño que Loki acalló tirando del lóbulo de la oreja de Thor con fuerza. Sonrió con malicia cuando lo escuchó quejarse y dio un pequeño alarido cuando lo sintió adentrándose más en él.

Aunque ese momento fue corto, Loki lo sintió interminable, como si fuera la primera vez que tenía sexo. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, relajando los músculos mientras Thor comenzaba a dar fuertes estocadas, tratando de llegar a su punto más sensible, y como si nada de todo aquello bastara, Thor tomó su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo con cuidado, arrancándole gemidos más fuertes junto con el aire. Era tan brusco como lo había imaginado pero también guardaba el cuidado justo para no lastimarlo de verdad.

Luchaba con sus espasmos excitados para no resbalarse, hundió los dedos sobre sus hombros acompañando el vaivén, perdiéndose cada tanto en un ritmo que no existía. Subía y sólo parecía subir para llevarlo al pico máximo de todo. No le permitía ni un segundo de descanso y cuando supo que estaba por llegar al clímax, lo retrasó presionando la punta de su sexo con el pulgar hasta que le ordenó entre jadeos que se dejara de joder y…

—¡Ah!

Thor continuó un momento más hasta que acabó y, casi tambaleándose, se recostó junto a Loki sobre el gran sofá-cama de la sala. Loki se giró y lo abrazó del cuello, acurrucándose contra él, evitando mostrarse demasiado meloso pese a que por dentro ansiaba llenarle el rostro de besos acumulados desde hacía años. Se limitó a acariciar su cabello sonriendo y tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—Supongo que ahora ambos tenemos los que queríamos —susurró Thor acompañado de un bostezo.

—Algo así, Thor —respondió Loki y sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

 

—A veces creemos que una luz verde significa que el resto de la avenida va tener los semáforos sincronizados y vamos a poder correr libre y tranquilamente hasta llegar a donde queremos —dijo con aquella parsimonia mezclada con rencor que sus oyentes de siempre reconocían cuando algo no iba como Loki quería. Al otro lado de la pecera, Sigyn lo observaba apenada—. Una luz verde no significa nada, es para un trayecto, a veces mezquino y corto. Pero como digo siempre, yo no doy lecciones de vida, ustedes hagan lo les dé la gana: pueden dar luz verde a los pobres tontos o ser un pobre tonto.

Sigyn suspiró y lo cortó en seguida con “Karma Police” de Radiohead.

Loki tomó su vaso descartable de café y se encendió un cigarrillo, cosa que hacía cuando estaba realmente molesto. Sigyn se sentó a su lado, tomó aire y luego se animó a hablar.

—Lamento que no haya salido bien…

—¿Bien? —exclamó soltando el humo a un costado—. ¿Has visto la barriga de Sif? Debe tener ocho meses, y ese idiota no le sacaba la mano de encima. Creí que iba a ahogarme en mi propio vomit-

—Entendí. No tienes que ser tan explícito… Debiste quedarte y decirle algo.

—No iba a humillarlo frente a los demás —se excusó—. Ha sido mi culpa. Asistir a la reunión de ex-alumnos, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Nunca hemos ido a ninguna de las anteriores por esta razón: son una mierda y vas a ver a todo ese grupo de tontos a quienes nunca les vas a agradar y que nunca te agradaron.

Ingenuamente (en palabras de Loki), había pensado que asistir a la reunión de ex-alumnos sería una buena idea, presa de un estúpido entusiasmo de mocoso. Convenció a Sigyn, luego de haberle contado, sin demasiados detalles, el encuentro con Thor y cómo se habían “acercado” y que había posibilidades de volverlo a hacer, porque después de acostarse se quedó haciéndole compañía en el departamento todo el sábado. Pero cuando en el bar aparecieron Thor y Sif, sonriendo tan joviales y encantadores igual que en la foto del rey y reina de la primavera, Loki se despidió amargamente de todos y se fue con su amiga.

No recordaba la última vez que había sentido tan idiota y enfadado.

—Es culpa de él, por no haberte dicho nada, Loki —dijo la muchacha apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de él—. Encima la ha engañado a ella. Ya no es el buen chico que recordamos, si es que alguna vez lo fue.

Loki suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

Quizá nunca fue nada de lo que le había hecho pensar.

—Tenemos que seguir con el programa, Loki…

Se puso de pie y fue a sentarse mientras se colocaba los auriculares.

 

Cuando terminó de preparar la rutina y de enviársela a los demás, de arreglar el estudio y escuchar un par de programas anteriores, el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana y ya no había más excusas para quedarse. Terminó su café, se colocó lentamente su abrigo y después de asegurarse que las puertas estaban bien cerradas, salió del edificio y fue recibido por una helada ráfaga de viento. El invierno estaba más cerca o él no tenía una pizca de calor ni por fuera ni por dentro.

Caminó hasta la parada del bus, arrastrando los pies. Ni siquiera el programa consiguió levantarle el ánimo y la idea de que Thor tal vez seguía escuchándolo lo hacía sentirse peor. A veces lo imaginaba en su casa, grande, con un cuarto para bebé esperando y Sif recibiéndolo del trabajo; Thor le comentaba entre risas las cosas de las que hablaba él por radio y reían. Les decían a los demás amigos del secundario con quienes se veían a veces y reían. Se reían de él.

El auto de Thor se detuvo bordeando la acera, Loki sintió que le encogía el estómago, pero mantuvo su semblante serio e indiferente. Thor bajó y se ofreció, con la misma expresión amigable de la primera vez, a llevarlo hasta su casa.

—No sé por qué has venido —dijo con el tono más seco que pudo forzar, aunque terminó sonando algo extraño.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Loki?

Se mordió el labio despacio, mirando hacia cualquier punto que no fueran los ojos de Thor, mientras le ordenaba a sus pies que se movieran de una jodida vez. No quería estar allí, siendo la segunda opción en su vida, algo de paso que le quedaba a Thor cerca del trabajo antes de volver a su vida hogareña “tradicional”.

—Si lo dices por las molestias y eso, no es problema: quedas cerca del trabajo, además anunciaron una fuerte nevada. Te puedo llevar —respondió sonriendo.

Estuvo a punto de pensar “la situación de un amante es patética y desesperante”, pero ni siquiera podía ubicarse en esa categoría. No se consideraba amante al polvo de una sola ocasión.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Cogemos de nuevo y te mandas a mudar con Sif? —preguntó casi a los gritos. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban tornándose algo rojizas y lo que acababa de decir delató lo que pensaba—. Tal vez en la escuela era un perdedor, pero no era ningún estúpido y sigo sin serlo, Thor.

La sonrisa de Thor se borró en seguida, mas no apareció ninguna expresión de enojo.

—Es verdad, ¿o no? —insistió comenzando a caminar de nuevo—. Está bien, esto no era ningún compromiso, sólo nos quitamos las ganas de algo que quedó en tiempo pasado. Ya lo hicimos, ya nos vimos, no tenemos que pasarnos los teléfonos ni saber cómo está el otro ni hacernos los buenitos con “te llevo a casa”.

Hablaba rápido, como si las palabras se le acumularan en la garganta y no le permitieran hacer pausas ni meditar. Era lo que pasaba cuando se sentía un idiota, o mejor dicho, cuando las cosas dolían.

Thor lo sujetó del hombro con cuidado, pero Loki lo apartó con un fuerte manotazo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacerle las cosas más complicadas?

—¡Te he dicho que lo dejes así! Vete a tu casa a hacer tus cosas y déjame en paz.

—Loki, yo n-

—¡Pues ya es tarde! —gritó y se volteó parar mirarlo fijamente. Sus ojos lucían vidriosos y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que algún vehículo desviara y se lo llevara por delante antes de continuar con todo aquello—. Yo sólo hablé de algo que no pude hacer en la secundaria, pero tú tuviste que venir como el viejo amigo y darnos el gusto a ambos. ¿Sabes qué? Yo no tenía ganas de que me follaras y ya, yo quería que me correspondieras y fuéramos novios. Así que en realidad no me diste lo que yo quería.

El autobús llegó y Loki se subió en seguida. Para su sorpresa, Thor también subió, buscó las monedas para el pasaje en sus bolsillos y lo siguió hasta los asientos del fondo. Loki se masajeó el puente de la nariz, sintiéndose algo mareado. Eran los únicos allí.

—No eres un polvo —replicó en voz baja, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Recibió un golpe en el rostro que le dejó dos marcas de uñas.

—¿Me tomas el pelo, imbécil? Fui a la maldita reunión de graduados y te vi con tu reinita de la primavera y esa enorme barriga. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Jamás me habría acostado contigo de haberlo sabido!

—Escúchame, pedazo de… tonto —gruñó tomándolo de la muñeca con fuerza. Loki se removió en su lugar en silencio, para que el conductor no los obligara a bajar, aunque cada tanto les echaba un vistazo por el espejo—. Siempre has sido un egocéntrico y egoísta. ¿Qué no puedo acompañar a mi mejor amiga que está esperando un bebé?, ¿tengo que enviarte una carta documento diciéndote que me necesita porque su marido está en el exterior? Por eso estabas solo en la escuela, Laufeyson: porque eres un tonto prejuicioso, nadie nunca era suficiente para ser siquiera tu compañero de ciencias.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron de par en par, hizo un último esfuerzo para empujarlo y se puso de pie, apretando la correa de su morral con fuerza. Tomó aire para responder, pero no pudo encontrar palabras para defender de una verdad que él había pasado por alto, tal vez demasiado ocupado poniéndose en el papel de pobre-y-solitario-niño-brillante. Porque sí existía la posibilidad de que hubiese destilado agresividad, diciendo “aléjate de mí, _tonto_ ” son su tono de voz o mirada, y así alejando a la persona de la que se había enamorado.

—Te crees demasiado superior para preguntarle a los otros qué sucede y prefieres fiarte de lo que supones que pasa; entonces te equivocas y dices cosas que no son ciertas —continuó Thor clavándole los ojos azules—. Y así… ¿cómo esperas que alguien confíe en ti y quiera acercarse? —terminó casi en un susurro afligido.

El bus se detuvo a tres calles del edificio de Loki y este bajó a paso rápido, dejando a Thor viajando hasta la terminal. Cuando llegó a casa se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, programando el despertador y durmió el resto del día.

* * *

 

No se volvieron a ver el resto de la semana.

Aunque sus ánimos estaban por el suelo, Sigyn le insistió para que ello no afectara los programas y el viernes volvió a dejar abierta la pregunta a quien llamara primero. Se estremeció cuando escuchó la voz de Thor.

—Mi pregunta es, si volvieras a ver al chico del que hablaste el viernes anterior, ¿qué le dirías?

Suspiró suavemente y dejó recaer la cabeza sobre su mano apoyada en el escritorio. El calor estaba por subir a su rostro y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Abrió la boca a penas y esta vez las palabras salieron.

—Le diría que lo siento…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y después, la respuesta.

—Eres una gran persona, seguro que sea lo que hayas hecho, él te disculpará, así que espero que arregles ese problema y regresas la próxima semana más animado para el programa, para nosotros que te oímos todas las noches.

Fue a esperarlo en la puerta del taller donde trabajaba. Por primera vez, desde que empezó con su programa propio, dejó a Sigyn a cargo de cerrar el estudio. Respiraba algo agitado por haber corrido a toda velocidad para que no perderlo y sus mejillas estaban rojas, ni siquiera se había puesto su abrigo. Thor salió dos minutos luego, se paró frente a él y lo miró en silencio.

Loki respiró hondo. Había armado más o menos lo que iba a decirle.

—Nunca me puse a pensar en que, quizá yo evité que las cosas fueran mejores. Para ti, para mí mismo… —Le costaba sostenerle la mirada, doblegar su orgullo y manifestarlo de forma verbal, pero Thor lo valía y si todo iba a terminar, que al menos no se dijera que él no trató de arreglarlo.

Era agradable tener algo tan valioso como para temer perderlo.

Thor ladeo la cabeza y avanzó hacia él, le quitó el abrigo que llevaba en el brazo y se lo acomodó sobre los hombros. Loki sonrió apenas y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto de Thor. Este lo encendió sólo para prender la calefacción y luego se sentaron atrás.

—Tú no eres un polvo, Loki —dijo finalmente—. Es cierto que estuve con un par de personas antes, pero cuando te encontré en la radio, no pude dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo día. No tenía forma de contactarte directamente y preferí enterarme de tu vida a través de tus comentarios.

Apoyó una mano en su mejilla y la acarició con ternura.

—Mi padre decía que la radio causaba una sensación de compañía, por eso aún no fue aplastada por la televisión —continuó. Loki estaba mudo, recuperando el calor en todo el cuerpo—. Tu eres la mejor compañía que he tenido estos dos último años.

—Eres demasiado sensible para ser un vikingo, Thor.

Y lo rodeó del cuello con sus brazos, apoyando el mentó sobren su hombro derecho. Thor correspondió al abrazo con más fuerza, acariciándole la espalda y dejó un beso cerca de su oreja. Loki se estremeció levemente y pasó sus labios sobre el cuello del otro, deslizándose sobre la curva del mentón áspero hasta encontrar sus labios.

Fue un beso eterno o muchos consecutivos, suaves como si fuera la primera vez para los dos. Thor acabó acomodando a Loki sobre sus piernas, sin soltarlo en ningún momento. A pesar de tener un cuerpo grande, sus caricias eran delicadas; y Loki, a pesar de parecer poco atlético, escondía una fuerza que afloraba muy de vez en cuando, como en ese momento en el que su cuerpo quería hablar sin palabras, decir “aquí te vas a quedar”.

_Conmigo. Tal como tú querías. Tal como yo quería._

_Como queremos._

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo pensé cuando tuve radio en la facultad. Iba a participar en un concurso, pero no llegué a tiempo y esta semana estuve terminándolo y al final acabó siendo muchísimo más largo de lo que había planificado.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
